Once in a blue moon
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Gabriel arrives in Dean's motel room and makes him an offer he can't refuse. Rated M for adult content. Castiel/Dean/Gabriel


**Author's Notes: **This is probably more of an enticement than a warning, but please be aware this fic contains a threesome and double penetration!

* * *

**Once in a blue moon by Shadow Of Castiel**

Dean slowly woke, feeling groggy and half aware, yet knowing there was a reason for his sudden wakefulness. He blinked, owlishly, rubbed questing fingers into his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of a mental dash of water to the brain to get him to wake up all the quicker. He turned onto his back, groaned, wondered if there was any water left, already knowing all the beer had gone. He smiled at the thought of spending time with Sam the night before, drinking a couple of 6-packs between them.

He flinched at sudden movement on the other side of the room, sat up so fast, his head span and he took a few moments to collect himself. The hunter clutched his head, groaned loudly and waited for the room to stop spinning groggily.

When he felt somewhat human once more, he looked up and over at the other person in the room, and didn't immediately recognise the figure. He knew it wasn't Sam; the build was too small, too slight, wasn't of Ginormo proportions like his brother. He knew Castiel's build well enough by now too and this wasn't him either. Even the slender Castiel was bigger, more weighty than the guy currently standing there.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, gruffly, peering into the darkness, squinting to bring the figure into sharp focus and recognition.

The shadows prevented him from making out the features, anything recognisable about the face, the clothes, anything. He briefly toyed with the idea that it was possibly Zachariah but the stranger in the room now was too slim.

"Oh come on, Dean, you're hurting my feelings here," said an all too familiar voice, one hand raising to click the fingers and set the lamps to shining. "Don't tell me you don't recognise me. We've been through so much together."

"Gabriel?" Dean asked, in surprise, wondering just why the archangel was here, now, what he wanted. "What the - ? What are you doing here? More importantly, why?"

The last time Dean saw Gabriel, he'd just been subjected to hours of torture in the shape of being stuck in a string of cheesy sitcoms and bad cop shows and he didn't even want to remember what else. A slight smile crossed his face as he suddenly thought of the Herpexia advert Sam had had a major starring role in, and Dean vowed once more to prank his brother on that score. His still sleep fogged brain could think of no reason as to why the archangel still wanted anything from him.

"And what makes you think I can't drop in for a social visit, Dean?" Gabriel asked, pouting hugely, pretending to be massively hurt, and sitting on Sam's decidedly empty bed.

"You don't do things without a reason, dude," Dean said, slumping back on his pillows and wishing he could just go back to sleep. "Or without a trick being involved somehow. Where's Sam?"

"Not here, Dean. Do you see him? Helloooo, he's not hard to hide," Gabriel cackled, face splitting into one huge grin at the hunter, as though mocking him.

"Dude, I'm not in the mood, okay? I was trying to sleep here before you decided to show. So do you think you could cut to the chase and then just leave?" Dean asked, closing his eyes and wishing for Castiel, or Sam rather than Gabriel.

Gabriel's hazel eyes seemed larger as he stared at the hunter, looking as though he was genuinely hurt by Dean's words. Dean cracked an eye open at him, then groaned.

"What?" he asked, feeling guilty but uncertain as to the reason why.

He didn't owe Gabriel anything. The last time he'd seen the powerful angel, he'd left him alone in a warehouse, surrounded by a ring of fire, sprinklers raining cold water down on Gabriel's head and soaking him to the skin, dousing the holy flames around him. He thought once more about all that Gabriel had said about his family, about wanting the fighting to stop, of disappearing from Heaven just to get away from it all. He thought once more of all the things he'd said about Sam and Dean being like Michael and Lucifer, that it was their destiny to be their vessels, that it always had to end with them.

"You know, we're not too different, Dean," Gabriel said softly, looking for all the world as though he was serious right then.

"What? How?" Dean asked, genuinely confused by the archangel's statement.

"How we want this war to stop. You know I wasn't joking when I said that, right? Do you think my family has a choice in this? My brothers? They're puppets much the same as you are. We're not above the usual familial squabbles," he said. "I think you of all people can identify with that."

"Oh, please. Most family feuds don't end up in the destruction of the world. Never piss off an angel. Now where's Sam? Where's Cas?" Dean asked, getting to his feet to tower over the smaller angel in front of him.

Despite his small frame, Dean knew that Gabriel packed more power in his little finger than Dean had in his whole body, yet still he wanted Gabriel out of the room and as far away from him as he could, by any means necessary.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Gabriel asked next.

"I'm not saying I hate you, but I certainly don't owe you anything," Dean replied, with a snort, going over to his bag and removing a coke from its voluminous depths. "I think you're a dick just like your brothers. With the exception of Cas, of course. He's not a dick."

"Ah yes, Cas. I think you like his dick rather than think he's one. You love him," Gabriel stated, eyes suddenly glimmering with an amused light, looking much like his usual self once more.

When Dean didn't reply, gaze trained on the far distance and studiously ignoring the archangel, Gabriel chuckled to himself.

"You do love him," he said. "Come on, admit it. You're in love with Castiel, quite deeply I should imagine. I'm not Eros, but I can still sense these things, you know."

"Yeah, I am in love with Cas. Happy now?" Dean finally replied, gaze finally returning to Gabriel's smirking face. "Where is Cas anyway?"

"You want Cas? You got Cas," and Gabriel clicked his fingers together loudly, making Dean flinch back at the sudden noise.

The hunter would deny the flinch should Gabriel call him on it in public; right now though, his attention was somewhat diverted by the sight of Castiel stretched out on Sam's bed, gagged, bound and wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties. His legs were crooked, revealing more of his erection than if they were straight, hard dick pressing temptingly against the silk and the lace of the panties, which were, embarrassingly for him, bright pink.

The color, no doubt, had been intended as a joke from Gabriel, but it still turned Dean on more than he ever would have thought. Dean couldn't take his eyes from Castiel, his breath a wheezing gasp in his chest and constricted throat as Castiel smiled up at him behind his gag, eyes crinkling at the corners and mirroring Dean's arousal.

"Gabe, leave us, okay?" Dean rasped out, voice gruff with obvious need and arousal, already making a move towards Castiel spread out upon the bed.

He was already undressing, removing his shirt, his t shirt beneath, his jeans without even checking to see if the archangel had even left the room first. All Dean knew was that he wanted Castiel, wanted to pull the panties from his slender hips with his teeth, to nuzzle Castiel's cock through the flimsy material and suckle him.

Gabriel chuckled as though reading the intentions in Dean's movements, before he spoke, his words stopping Dean in his tracks and throwing him an aghast look.

"No can do, kiddo," Gabriel said, smile brightening his features and pushing his cheeks up in amusement. "If you wanna sex your angel, it's gotta be with me involved too."

"What? Gabe, what did you just say?" Dean asked, bare chest glistening in the light as he turned to face the archangel more fully. "Dude, I can't believe I just was propositioned by a freaking archangel."

"Believe it, kiddo. Either I get involved, or lover boy here - " and Gabriel raised his hand as though to snap his fingers once more.

"No," Dean barked, not wanting Castiel to disappear, now that he was laying so temptingly wrapped upon the bed. "Don't do that."

Gabriel quirked his mouth, then shrugged expansively at the hunter, as though asking what exactly Dean wanted to do.

"Either you want Castiel or you don't, Dean. Your call," he said.

"I want Cas. Oh God, I want Cas, but why you?" Dean asked, breath wheezing still from his throat in great huffing gasps of desire, thoughts, eyes returning time and time again to Castiel's face, his hips graced by the pink lace, his erection pressed temptingly large against the material.

Gabriel got up, face thoughtful, almost devious in the way he looked sidelong at the hunter, green eyes narrowed as he took in the hunter's aroused expression. He didn't answer immediately, just snapped his fingers and sent the gag from Castiel's mouth, before smiling at the redness of the other angel's mouth, how swollen his lips looked now they were free of the restrictive tape.

"Why not? I'm here, you and your boyfriend's here. We're all ready to go. Perfect little scenario, don't you think?" and Gabriel grinned expansively, looking genuinely pleased by his own logic and flawless perception. "It's either you let me in, or Cas-baby here goes the same way as Sam. He's locked up in an abandoned warehouse by the way, out of town. It'll take you three hours to get to him and bring him back. I don't think your erection is gonna last that long if Cas goes the same way."

Dean groaned and covered his face with his hand, fingers trembling slightly against his freckled cheeks. He knew as well as Castiel did that Gabriel had them by the balls, quite literally. It was either go through with Gabriel's request now and give in to the cravings coursing through his own body, through Castiel's body if his own erection was anything to go by, or face a painful few hours trying to get Castiel back, and having to make love to him in front of Sam. Dean's shoulders slumped and he waved his hand in assent at Gabriel, deciding to just go through with it, just this once. Unless...

"This is not gonna be permanent, is it, Gabe? I'm not sharing Cas permanently with you, dude, no offence," Dean asked, already turning back to Castiel, turning to him as though reaching for a lifeline. "It's just for tonight, right?"

"I don't wanna share Dean, either, Gabriel," Castiel corroborated, dark brows lowering in a scowl at the archangel still leering at them. "It's just for tonight or nothing."

"Possessive little pair, aren't you? I like that," Gabriel nodded, looking pleased by the turn of events.

"Answer the damn question. Is this gonna be permanent?" Dean asked again, turning on the archangel so sharply, so quickly, Gabriel actually flinched back.

Dean had no doubt that Gabriel himself would deny all knowledge of that flinch if called upon it in public, in much the same way as Dean would in a similar situation.

"No, it's not permanent. Only for tonight," Gabriel said, reluctantly. "It's a once in a blue moon occurrence."

"Oh, oh, smart. I like you," Dean retorted, grouchily turning towards Castiel once more. "You're hilarious."

Castiel smiled at that, hair seeming more tousled from his stay on the bed, ripe lips curling at the corners as he watched Dean slowly climb onto the bed beside him. Gabriel merely snorted and didn't respond, just stood by watching as Dean leant in to snag a lingering kiss from Castiel's willing mouth. Their tongues met in mid air when Dean pulled away slightly, tips playing and licking against each other, turning the kiss dirty, needy, a long way from chaste.

Dean was vaguely aware of Gabriel watching them, yet didn't seem to care, too far gone with touching Castiel, feeling his lover's responsive body beneath his own. He kissed his way down the angel's tight, soft skin, giving in to the urge of nuzzling against silken, laced panties, hard shaft tight and straining beneath the fragile fabric. Dean's mouth closed around the tip of Castiel's cock, drawing him in and tasting the pre-cum staining the front of the panties in one ever growing wet patch.

Dean loved the sound of Castiel's aroused whimpers growing louder, mingled with the sounds of gentle purrs, rumbling moans as the hunter pulled away from his lover's cock reluctantly. He gripped the material between his teeth, eased the fabric down, making Castiel's erection spring free and curl up towards his abdomen, looking flushed in the light.

Gabriel sat beside Dean, barely noticed by the hunter until he ran a surprisingly gentle hand down Dean's bare back. The hunter turned, huffed when the archangel's fingers tickled against the sensitive patch between his shoulderblades; the same patch Dean liked Castiel kissing, setting shudders coursing through his body. Gabriel smirked, knowing he'd just found a good pressure point on Dean, leaning down to press a kiss of his own against the patch. Although his kiss wasn't as nice, as special as Castiel's, it still did the job of making Dean moan, eyes closing involuntarily against the pleasure.

"Gabriel, untie me," Castiel commanded, need evident in his gaze, his tone of voice, the way his blue eyes turned darker and bored into the archangel.

Gabriel nodded, wordlessly, clicked his fingers and the formerly trapped angel's hands sprang free from their bonds, allowing Castiel to touch Dean, to run slender fingers over the hunter's well proportioned chest, making Dean's eyes open, lips parting as he moaned and stared up in adoration at Castiel.

"Oh yeah, he's so gone," Gabriel chuckled, as he settled against Dean's back, suddenly bare skin pressing against the hunter's back, as he eased the boxers from around Dean's hips.

Dean hadn't even been aware that Gabriel had even undressed; his eyes were only for Castiel, and the way the angel was staring tenderly at him, barely repressed desire held within his blue gaze, growing stronger by the minute. Dean scooted up the bed, allowed Gabriel to slide his arms around his waist, moaned into Castiel's open mouth as they kissed.

Castiel felt Dean's legs hook around his waist, inviting him in and the angel settled still further against his lover's body, thick shaft smearing pre-cum over Dean's skin in strands. Gabriel handed Castiel the lube, a roguish smirk in his eyes as he watched Castiel's hand snake out to take it from him, slender fingers sliding against Gabriel's for the briefest of instants.

Castiel angled Dean's legs wider still, before squeezing lube over his fingers, smoothing the cool liquid over his digits with practiced ease, plump lips parted, eyes partially closed in concentration. Dean shuddered in anticipation, gaze resting heavily on Castiel's slender hands as Gabriel kissed the nape of his neck, hand resting gently on Dean's naked hip.

The hunter's eyes drifted closed, unable to believe that he was allowing this to happen yet unable to stop it all the same. Being with Gabriel as well as Castiel was a small price to pay for getting their needs met immediately.

Dean groaned, his back arching when Castiel's long, clever fingers stroked over his hole, making the angel's eyes flicker up to his with the sounds that were squeezing past Dean's lips, moans of broken need, uncontrollable lust, body shaking with the force of his need. He cried out when Castiel's finger breached him, pushing into him and waiting as his body clenched and tightened and threatened to reject the intrusion.

Castiel watched Dean's face slowly relax by degrees, a smile finally gracing his lover's mouth as he allowed him to push his finger in more fully, stretching him looser, wider, more open for his entrance. Gabriel watched curiously, wanting to see how they were with each other, occasionally dropping kisses to Dean's neck, hands caressing Dean's body continuously and making the hunter moan even more at the prolonged contact.

Dean was getting used to the other angel being in the bed with them, could get round the idea of him riding him too, even welcomed it at this point. He needed release, needed to be fucked and as soon as possible. As if aware of Dean's ever growing need, Castiel eased his fingers away from Dean's tight little hole, slicking his cock up with shining strands of cooling lube before positioning his dick at Dean's hole. He pushed in, a small whimper of desire squeezing past his throat at the feel of Dean wrapping around him, tight channel squeezing his erect flesh in the most delicious of manners.

Dean threw his head back, almost head-butted Gabriel as he shuddered, cries working past his throat at the feel of Castiel slowly thrusting into him languidly, hips rolling against the hunter erratically until they found their natural rhythm. Castiel leant in and kissed his lover, open mouthed, wet, hot, dirty, tongues heavy and comforting in each other's mouths. They were still kissing when Gabriel settled in closer to Dean's back, hooking his legs through Dean's and around Castiel's legs, angling his hips into a better position before breaching Dean with a long slow push.

Dean's cries grew higher still, more insistent at the feel of being breached by two cocks, two angels setting a punishing rhythm that rocked his body between them, two pairs of strong hands holding him tightly, steadily, bodies writhing and thrusting in fluid motions against each other.

Dean reached down and wrapped his fingers around his erection, started jerking off eagerly, hand working hard against his dick as he fought to come, grunts of exertion working from his throat. He started thinking of Castiel, loved the feel of being filled by two angels, loved the sensation of being completely full and trapped between two sweating bodies.

He leant back into Gabriel, stole a wanton kiss, before claiming Castiel's mouth in a longer, less chaste kiss, hand still whipping mercilessly against his dick. Castiel came, filled Dean up with his thick release, unable to stand the pressure of Dean surrounding him, nor the feel of Gabriel's cock snug and thrusting against his own. Dean came next, splattering thick ropes of his seed over his hand, over his lover's abdomen, a scream of bliss, of rapture, of Castiel's name thick and heavy in his mouth as he climaxed, eyes rolling to the ceiling with the force of it. He was dimly aware of Gabriel finding release, marking him as much as Castiel, yet not as tenuously, not as fully.

Dean lay slumped between them, sated, spent, weary when both Castiel and Gabriel eased and pulled out of Dean's loosened hole. Gabriel, to his credit, slipped from the bed, a slight smile tugging at his mouth as he slowly dressed. He turned to leave without a word, throwing one glance over his shoulder and saw that Castiel was watching him, a scowl pulling his brows down low over beautiful eyes.

"Where's Sam, Gabriel?" Castiel asked the other angel, voice dark, ominous, angry, demanding answers in a way that suggested he expected none.

Gabriel smiled, shrugged, then told him the address, as easily as he said his own name. Then he smiled, waved impishly, clicked his fingers then vanished. The only evidence that he'd even been there was a groaning, fucked out Dean, still looking sated and pleasured from being ridden by two angels.

Dean didn't seem to notice the archangel leaving, too intent on Castiel's face, his body, his hands playing and caressing his ass possessively. Dean was still too weary to argue when Castiel pushed him onto his back, spreading his legs wide and settling in against his sweating body gently. Dean moaned when he felt Castiel already hard, thick shaft pressing into his leg harshly.

"You're mine," Castiel growled, possessively. "Mine. I don't like sharing."

He pushed into Dean's still stretched hole, hips jerking and stuttering possessively against Dean's, body covering the hunter's, arms drawing him in tightly as they rocked against each other, moaning, whimpering with shared need. The hunter fucked himself onto Castiel's thrusting cock, enjoying the feel of his lover filling him up and moving inside him alone.

Dean's hands pressed against Castiel's ass, pushed the angel further into him, wanting as much of Castiel as he was able to give, cries splitting the air as Castiel fucked into him hard, hard, harder still, pleasure turning into pain and turning back into pleasure once more.

"You're mine," Castiel repeated, as though confirming it for himself. "All mine. I won't share. I won't."

"Cas," Dean cried out. "Cas, please, I'm yours. Yours."

He watched as Castiel came undone at the seams, face going slack as he climaxed, hips pounding against Dean's in a punishing rhythm as he claimed him for his own, spilt his seed inside him with a scream of Dean's name ripping from his throat. Dean came without being touched, covering Castiel's abdomen once more with the spill of his release, a powerful orgasm rocking through him at the feel of Castiel dominating him.

Castiel stole another open mouthed kiss from him, hips still rutting uselessly against Dean's as though driving the point home he wanted him still, that Dean was his and his alone. Dean shuddered against Castiel, feeling fucked out, weary, sated, pleasured and full from taking all that Castiel could give.

Castiel finally withdrew, let Dean relax against the mattress, sweating, sated, gasping with remnants of pleasure still coursing through his body. Dean leant in, rested his head against Castiel's shoulder, smiled when the angel wrapped an arm possessively around the hunter's shoulder, fingers digging into his flesh.

"Please fuck me like that again, and real soon," Dean said, wearily. "I liked it."

Castiel merely smiled, long slow nod dipping his head as his eyes glared intently into his lover's, searching his gaze for Dean knew not what. The angel's full lips were puckered, then he smiled, corners curling in the usual barely there smile, eyes crinkling and smiling gently at him.

"Gabriel's not invited," he reiterated, firmly. "You are mine."

"Yeah, I'm yours," Dean said, with a smile that was almost sad.

He was not used to belonging to anyone; really, he thought of himself as his own person. In a way, he thought that out of the two of them, Castiel was right; he did own Dean. He was the first person to capture the hunter's heart for more than one night, the first person that Dean was willing to stay with, to settle down with, to go steady with indefinitely. His smile brightened, grew happier at the thought and Castiel's smile, momentarily wavering into wariness and uncertainty, brightened into a mirroring smile of happiness.

"I'm yours," Dean repeated, tone gentle, happy, accepting, lifting Castiel's hands to gently kiss the angel's knuckles, lips lingering against the skin.

He settled against Castiel's side, finding comfort in the angel's presence, eyes drifting closed with the thought that even though the threesome with Gabriel was more satisfying than expected, it still would be a once in a blue moon occurrence. He yawned, wanted, needed sleep but a thought of Sam floated into his mind unbidden.

"Sammy," Dean said, on the tail end of his yawn. "We've gotta get Sammy."

"I'll get Sam. You need your sleep. I'll be back quicker than you can drive there and back," Castiel said gently, voice soothing as he leant in and kissed his lover's eyelids gently, lips lingering on the sensitive skin. "Sleep now, Dean."

Dean was still smiling, feeling comforted by the back wash of love from Castiel, as the angel dressed, and vanished from the room, on his way to retrieve Sam from his Gabriel imposed hiding place....

-fini-


End file.
